1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for notifying a first mobile telephone of a reception limitation status of a second mobile telephone, and more particularly, to a system and method for notifying a caller of a reception limitation status of a called party when the called party's phone is a reception limitation mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, if a voice call is generated after a receiver of a called party has entered a reception limitation mode in a mobile telephone, the receiving mobile telephone does not ring or provide an indication of an incoming call or message. Therefore, a caller just hears a ringing tone or the call is routed to a voice mail of the called party, e.g., an automatic response message. As a result, the caller fails to connect with the called party without realizing the failure is based on the reception limitation of the receiver of the called party. In addition, the receiver mobile telephone cannot set up a reception limitation that is suitable for various environments. For example, a calling party may not know whether the called party does not respond because it is out of calling range, or because the called party simply powered off the ringer on their mobile telephone. Accordingly, when the receiver mobile terminal sets up the reception limitation function, the caller only hears a tone or automatic response message without knowing the specific reason for not being able to reach the called party.
FIG. 1 is a transmission diagram illustrating an example of a technique for providing a reception limitation setup for a conventional mobile telephone. Referring to FIG. 1, when a caller generates a voice call, if a receiver has set up the reception limitation function in the mobile telephone, the receiver mobile telephone 400 is silent. Therefore, the caller hears the tone for a predetermined time and then is connected to the called party's voice mailbox. When a base station 500 sets up ‘00000000’ in an order qualification code (ORDQ) field of a release order and transmits it to the receiver mobile telephone 400, the receiver mobile telephone 400 sets up ‘00000000’ in the ORDQ field of the release order and transmits it to the base station as a response. When the base station 500 sets up ‘00000000’ in the ORDQ field of the release order and transmits it to the caller mobile telephone 600 of the caller who finishes recording voice in the voice mail box, the calling mobile telephone sets up ‘00000000’ in the ORDQ field of the release order and transmits it to the base station as a response.
The currently used release order has three ORDQ fields as shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1ItemsUsesUsed channels00000000Release orderFTC (no reasongiven), RTC(normal release)00000001Release order (with powerRTCdown indication)00000010Release order (indicatesFTCthat requested service optionhas been rejected)